Maru and Moro
Background Maru and Moro (Marudashi and Morodashi) are two "spirits" that live in Yuuko's shop. Most of the time they are Yuuko's "yesmen" who always agree with her and do whatever she says, and other times they are relaxing with Yuuko while Watanuki does all the work. In chapter 126 of the manga, Yuuko reveals that because the two girls have no souls, they cannot leave the shop. Therefore, whenever it shows the group going out, it only shows Yuuko, Watanuki, and Mokona, whereas Maru and Moro must stay behind. The whole point of Maru and Moro's exsistence is to hold the shop up. They use all their energy to keep the shop alive and visible to customers, but because of all the power they use, they must take long naps in order to regain their strength. Maru and Moro are the ones that led Watanuki to the shop in the first place. When he refuses to come into the shop, Maru and Moro grab him by the arms and pull him inside where they lead him to Yuuko's room. Over the series Maru and Moro are just shown in the backgroud, dancing and repeating whatever Yuuko says, but sometimes it will show them both playing a game together, or argueing with each other. They both spend a lot of time with Watanuki since they became attached to him ever since they saw him. In the manga, Maru and Moro are seen constantly hugging Watanuki and helping him out. Even though Maru and Moro are faithful to Yuuko and attend to her every need, they quickly change their loyalty to Watanuki when he becomes to owner of the shop after Yuuko disappears. In the manga, when the girls found out Yuuko was gone, they both cried and hugged Watanuki for comfort. They were then seen being put to bed by Watanuki. They were still crying but he told him it was going to be alright. The next time they were seen they were smiling and hugging Watanuki, then rushing off to help him set up an alter to help him get a red pearl. How Maru and Moro were made and who created them is unknown, but there is no way for them to disappear unless they leave the shop. Individual Personalities Although Maru and Moro are supposed to be "twins" and speak in unison, they are actually quite different. Maru seems to be the "older" twin. She is taller and she has long, curly, blue hair that she ties into pigtails. Her outfit seems to have a "devil" look to it, showing tha t she is the darker of the twins. She also seems to be the more mature of the twins, but her temper flares up more quickly than Moro's. She is more skilled in games and household chores than Moro, and hates when Moro outdoes her or cheats. Moro seems to be the "younger" of the twins. She has short, straight, pink hair that has two curls on either side of her head. Her outfit seems to have an "angelic" look to it, showing that she is the lighter, more innocent one of the twins. She is more immature than Maru, and constantly whines about having to do work. If she ever plays a game with Maru and she's losing, Moro will simply cheat, which will cause Maru to yell at her which will cause an argument to start. When they're not argueing they're getting along with each other fairly easily. They always dance together or hold hands, showing their close friendship. Characteristics Even though the girls don't have hearts, throughout the series it is revealed that they don't need anything at all. They never eat, even though they're always telling Watanuki to cook faster, or if Yuuko orders some food from Watanuki, they order as well, but Watanuki never brings them any food because he knows they can't eat. However, in one episode, Watanuki cooks everyone some "oyagi" which is sweet bean balls, and Maru and Moro are seen drooling over them along with Yuuko. Yuuko and Mokona are seen gobbling them down, but Maru and Moro aren't seen taking one bite. Strangely, a few scenes later, Maru is seen to have some sweet bean crumbs on her cheek, and Moro wips them off for her. So since they were never actually seen eating, but Maru did have crumbs on her cheek, it can only be assumed that they actually can eat. They also don't have the need to shower, brush their teeth, or use the restroom. Although they don't have the need to do any of these things, they still feel just like humans do. Although they are "prorammed" to be happy all the time, they can feel sadness and will cry as a result, not only will they be sad, but they can be so upset that they sob for hours, meaning they have emotions. They can also feel temperature because they each have two outfits. The outfits are exactly the same, but one is a summer version, and the other is a winter version. They were first seen in their winter clothes, stating that the series first started in the fall or winter. Maru's winter outfit consist of a white blouse under a large, dark red coat, shorts, stocki ngs, and shoes, whereas her summer outfit consist of dark red, sleeveless blouse, and shorts. Moro's winter outfit consist of a medium length pink dress with a red ribbon around the waist and bloomers underneath to make her dress poofy, whereas her summer outfit is a short, pink dress with no bloomers underneath so the bottom of the dress is more like a miniskirt. They also both have kimonos, which are never worn or used since they can't leave the shop to go to festivals. This was revealed in one episode when Watanuki asked them if they wanted to go to the festival with him, and that he saw some kimonos in their drawers that they could wear (Maru's kimono is purple and Moro's kimono is orange), they then revealed to him that because they had no souls they couldn't leave the shop. Another thing that's strange about them is that they can read but they can't write. In one episode, Mokonoa, Maru, and Moro sent Watanuki a letter, Doumeki said it was from Maru and Moro but Watanuki corrected him and told him that they couldn't write, revealing that Mokona wrote the letter instead, but Maru and Moro signed it by drawing pictures of themselves, with their names written on top the drawings, so the only thing they know how to write are their names, however, in another episode it showed them reading the book from "Chobits" out loud together, revealing that they can read. In another episode, while Maru and Moro were slacking off, they were both seen reading magazines. It is also revealed that they both listen to music, and their favorite genre is soft rock, in fact, in one of the endings it shows them playing air-guitar to a soft rock song with Mokona. So they have some traits of humans, but many other traits that make them not human. 003.jpg 003_G_084.jpg Category:Characters